Guardians of the Mantle
by XT3100
Summary: We are the Guardians, we protect all sentient life and try to make sure that they thrive. We will stay out of the way and protect and leave gifts for all races. So until you can enter the space sceen we will keep you safe from what you cannot handle.


**Why hello there. To be honest I got too many fan fictions to write but this one wouldn't leaving me a lone so I outlined the first chapter and then wrote this and let me tell you It's a descriptive, vivid mind bending story. Now I have done a lot of research in terms of the games and anime that this is a mix of. And Mass Effect I know the least though I have read other crossovers and even done some research and Halo. Well I know the plot of Halo 1 - 4, Reach and well I also got the wiki. And I have a beta (****Zoids Fanatic ****) to help me with it. Never read the books of Halo and for Mass Effect I only played a small part of the first game even though I have the first two.**

**Anyways the story will be descriptive and I know some people might not like that but I guess you'll have to deal with it, as it is how I write. I took half a page to describe a hallway and referenced it to expand on what I wrote so the read can use that information to grow and view the world in their own mind in how they view it. Surprisingly I still leave out a lot of details.**

**One last thing starting in chapter two tall author notes is on the bottom of the chapters. Enjoy this mind bender!**

**Disclaimer: Plot © XT3 on XT1 on Deviantart, XT300 on fan . Halo © Bungie, 343 Industries and Microsoft. Mass Effect © Bioware. RWBY © Rooster Teeth. **_**All right reserved.**_

**Guardians of the Mantle**

Chapter 1 - The Guardians

A warm white light bathed the dull silver room in light while hints of blue light danced in the air to mix with the white light. The white light illuminated the room from the ten foot briefing room. On the ceiling of the roof the light came out from a round half dome light center in the dead center of the room's ceiling. It was about two feet in diameter and only half a foot think when coming out of the semitransparent glass of the light. In the inside a faint silver grid pattern like a grid of a circuit board could be seen imprinted on the inside of the dome.

A silver metal stripe covered the surrounding area of the dome holding it into the ceiling. The rest of the ceiling held an illuminating blue color with a circuit like teal grid imprinted on the surface just like the one in the light source. The grid reached out to the edge of the room where it met a dull silver metal then was only beveled an inch down to the floor on all sides of the ceiling. The final thing one could tell if they looked hard enough was there was a thin sheet of hard glass the covered the whole ceiling which only merged with center light.

The simple dull silver walls seemed to offset the ceiling in a great deal as it was almost out of place. At the base of the wall it was an inward beveled1 surface. Only to be fill with an electric blue hard light that blended in the crevasse of the metal to give the whole wall a smooth surface. And in the hard light2 electric wire ran through the walls transferring power throughout the whole room.

On the opposite wall that had the one door to entire the room, was a single younger woman who leaned against the northern wall. The woman in question looked like a fourteen year old, as she did only stand about five foot six. Her silver eyes gazed never ending at the white sliding door. The door itself acts just like an elevator door that slips in half when it opens.

Her black hair held a more red hue in shine as her messy yet neat hair went back around the sides of her head to have a smoother look which ended at the base of her face. Along the front of her face she had hair cover and serve around the right side of her face to give more of a look similar to one of a curtain being pushed to the side.

Along the curves of her face thin lines could barely be seen as small red glow out from the thin lines that covered her face. This gave her slight cyborg like look to her young body. As if she wasn't completely human. Her pale skin shone a small reflection of the white light that came out of the single light in the room.

The silver eyed teen wore a simple a solid black blouse that cover most of her body and had the blouse's end reach her knew caps. Under the blouse around the bottom there was a red, blood red trimming that extended the matter about an inch out from behind the blouse. On her legs she wore skin tight leg black mesh leggings. With a pair of black small heal boots with a red outsole3, heel and heel bottom. On the top of her shoes was a red trim edge. Finally she wore a red and black color over her shoulders, a kin to the one little Red Riding hood wore in the old fairy tale. With the only difference was it was a dark red instead.

With a silent hiss the door slide apart like an elevator to revile two figures to walk into the room. Two figures walked into the room, a Human and a Sangheili. The Human was an older man who looked to be in fifties. With his short and graying buzz cut hair one could tell that he was slowly aging. His steel eyes gazed over Ruby who just blankly looked back at the Man. The man wore a grayish blue uniform.

"Admiral Gunborg," The girl greeted the officer.

The Admiral now named Gunborg gazed over at the teenager. "Ruby," The commander spoke. "You have a new mission that the USA wants the Guardian's involved in."

The teen named Ruby looked with her silver eye at the folder before looking but up at the Commander. "Wants the mission?" Ruby asked passively. She held both of her hands behind her back.

"There is a new system that has been found." Gunborg stated as he gazed at the teen. "There was a small database that was recently found in a structure in one of the planes of existence."

Silver eyes widen as Ruby got a few goose bumps. "Wait isn't that some we just recently theorized?" Ruby dug for information.

"Yes," The Sangheili spoke up gaining Ruby's attention. The Sangheili was in a gray colored armor with the pink plasma lines over sections of the flowing armor. A black thin but strong material cover most of his body except the head. A thin gray metal cover over his feet after if it was another layer to the skin tight fabric and ended at his ankles. Thin another thin gray fluid bending metal extended over his upper half of his legs all of which was beveled.

Along his upper body a single thinker gray metal curved along his body only to stop around his neck and arms. The gray metal raised only slightly from the black fabric beneath as it curved along his shoulder before stopping and breaking into a new section that covered his elbows all the way around. The thin metal raised around his wrists to form a wrist guard. The final thing to note was his helmet that he wore. It was smooth and held the style of a Zealot's helmet with its gray colored platting.

'_His custom combat skin.'_ Ruby thought. _'Why Zeth still wears that I have no idea.' _Ruby mentally face palmed. "So what exactly did they find?"

Zeth responded to Ruby. "What has gathered was the idea that might be able to create artificial ta systems."

"The Forerunners have spoken that it's the next step for Humanity as the Guardians of the mantle and most of the other races agree. For what reasons I do not know." Admiral Gunborg continued for Zeth. At this point he had his arms crossed.

"Not everyone believes that you know," Ruby replied in her monotone voice. "And how could we even create star systems? Isn't the precursors the only ones who could do such a thing."

"Even if it's the Precursors whatever is on the planet is something that we need to find out," Gunborg spoke up. "The mission is an Intel based mission on a planet that we learned was called Remnant. All we have learned that there is something there that relates to being able to create artificial systems."

Ruby's stocked face broken into one of confusion as a thought came into mind. "Well that's interesting but why would I be sent instead of a more experienced Guardian? I'm only one hundred and forty nine years old. "

Zeth answered this time. "Your training records have shown that you're hyper-lethal. As well as that we decided it would be best for you to get some actual experience."

Ruby nodded at the information. _'Makes sense,'_she thought.

"Demon, you are going to be in a mixed team of the best soldiers of the USA." Zeth continued to give her more information.

At that point Gunborg spoke up. "All the data on the mission is on this chip." He spoke as he pulled out a chip from his pocket and tossed it to Ruby to catch. "All that you need to know is on the data chip." Ruby only nodded as she grabbed the chip in midair. "Alright head down to the docks of the _Gate Keeper_." Commanded Gunborg, "You'll find out which ship and where to find it in the file. Good luck Guardian Ruby." After finishing the debriefing Gunborg and the Sangheili Zeth left the room.

"Finally," Ruby breathed. "Perhaps I can have some fun on the mission." Ruby spoke quietly to herself. She slowly walked over to the door to have it slide open for her to walk through. She stepped into a hallway. A hard light stripe in the ceiling provided the white and blue mix of color that danced in the air. A small and feint grid system held electricity as it traveled through the gird. Ruby stepped out farther into the five-foot wide hall. The smooth dull silver walls reflected a soul blue light that came from the floor and the ceiling above.

Along the floor a four-foot wide hard light was infused in the middle of the floor. It created a natural looking light as it traveled with the hallway floor. Ruby stepped out to walk to the right from the room where the hall merge into a three way intersection she then took and left and continued down the path to the nearby bullet tram in the area of the space station.

As she walked she had put the chip in a slot in her left hand's palm, which opened for the chip to enter before it closed with no indication that the chip was inside. Quickly she pulled the mission 'sheet' in her mind as she neared the tram station, which was only a few feet away from her.

The dock wasn't that large nor was it small. Anyone other than a Hunter would be able to fit in the room that acted as a station. Ruby stepped into the twenty by twenty dock. Which attach to the right side of the hallway. On the far side of the station a tube as round as the height of the room lay. The black tube that acted as the trams rails contrasted the silver walls. The tunnel opened on the stations side to have one large door framed opening. A blue hard light curved wall closed the opening. When looking through the opening any person could see the small and thin rails that lined the tunnel.

Ruby stepped up closer to the tram for a small 3D hard light panel to appear. With a few quick motions with her fingers touching the panel a new bullet Tram came into the station. The blue light turned off to allow Ruby to climb into the tram. Most would relate the shape of the tram to the old bullet trains of the Earths past. Ruby stat down in the Tram's seats as she waited for it the doors to close and the tram moved at warp speed to the center of the space station to get to the Docks.

Ruby mentally opened the file to read what was inside it. Quickly reading it she found the basics.

_Mission:__ Intel search and retrieve _

_Assigned Team: __Phantom_

_Ship:__ USA Bypass___

_Mission: __Gather Intel and find the location of the site that is believed to on the Planet that has been labeled as Remnant. It is near the edge of the Orion Arm in an unknown star system. All that is known is that the planet known as Remnant is in it and that's where the structure is said to be. The location of the structure is unknown on the planet. You'll be on your new team Phantom to gather where the location is and avoid any sentient life that is on the planet._

'_Bypass is a fright,'_ Ruby thought as the tram stopped to have its doors to show the huge docks of that the station held. Stepping out of the tram she walked on the elevated platform. Walking down the stairs to the base floor of the hundred foot wide room she was in, Ruby looked around to see all the different species walk about their own business. Humans, Sangheili, Hunters, Unggoy and more walk through the Tram docking station. White lights on the fifteen foot ceiling from lights that floated right under the ceiling. The room held eight Tram docks four on the side that ruby came from and four from the wall across from it.

Ruby walked towards the giant opening that lead into the top level of the area four docks. Looking straight across she could see the other side of the circle dock that left a cylinder open space where all the ships could enter and exit through the circle opening in the "floor" and the "ceiling" of the hanger. Ruby stepped into the giant cylinder when she gazed up instead of a flat ceiling there was chamfer4 going around the outer wall. The chamfer was the farthest point from the center of the _Gate Keeper_. It created a chamfer revolve5 that spun around the top half of the docks which was mirrored in the second floor below to act like a reflection in the water.

Ruby slowly stepped out onto the gray metal floor which contrasted with the silver ceiling. She scanned the docks with her eyes. _'Now where is that Unggoy,'_ Ruby thought with crossed arms. _'What's his name again? Zexem I believe.'_ She eyes stopped as one Unggoy walked over to her from a Bullet Tram. He was different, from most Unggoy. At least Ruby figured that it was a male. It was hard to say sometime for her to tell the difference.

The first thing to note was the fact that he wore a mask to breathe with. The Unggoy's armor held it6s silver hue under the white light. Like most of the Unggoy that wore armor like his it was more of a body suit, only it didn't cover all of his arms and legs as the silver fabric like metal covered his hands shoulders, feet and chest. The one thing that stood out was the armor that he held on his back, It was still of the same design of the old armor that the Unggoy wore in Human-Covenant war. He walked over to Ruby before he stopped in front of Ruby. "You must be Ruby." The Unggoy greeted the Guardian who managed to hold she shock.

'_Wait he can speak smooth English?'_ Ruby thought shocked. _'Not many can do that.'_

"My name is Zexem," Zexem introduced himself. _'A Guardian,'_ Zexem thought. _'Never thought I'd be lucky enough to work with one of them.'_ He gazed his eyes up at the six foot Guardian.

"It's nice to meet you Zexem," Ruby replied with a smile. "I hope we can enjoy each other's company on the mission."

"Same here," Zexem answered before the two walked to the left of the dock entrance. Seven, Ruby noted. Seven USA ships were docked on level two of the docks. Ruby followed Zexem to the fright that she was going to be stationed on. _'It's fluid,'_ Zexem thought as the two stopped to look at the fright. "It's a stealth fright, amazing." He breathed. Gazing around the docks he continued. "Best part about these docks. They are able to adjust how many ships it can hold depending on the size of the ship." He talked to himself.

"Yes that's true," Ruby said as she soaked in the sight of the docks. Bring her eyes back to the dock before her she gazed upon the 1968.5 foot long (600m) ship and 492.13ft (150m) wide Stealth Fright. Unlike the UNCS space ships it was more angular and slanted like the old Covenant ships yet one could see the influence of the UNSC. _'It reminds me of the old sports cars of the twenty first century from the Ascension era.'_ Ruby thought. 'It's like the ancient Ferrari's. '

The stealth fright held a very striking design to the old Ferrari F40. With a square front vent that had its sides curving around to the sides of the craft. Near the top of the vent the material curve over as a steadily increasing slant to reach the sharp incline that was the _**window**_ of the space worthy vessel. Before the slant sharply and instantly flatting into the roof of the so called _**car**_ before it caved downward into a decline end with it's the slope running down to the flat back end of the ship.

On its sides of the vehicle there as a wing but it was unlike an airplane's wings but instead, thick and flat. It front curved out of the ship all most like a sharks fin but instead of a curved back side it ended flat and upright like the back of the main body. The fin on either side took up three-fourths of the side of the ship starting at the back of the ship.

"Damn," Ruby commented. "I didn't think that we would make such as ship." Ruby smiled and her silver eyes. Walking out the blue hard light, Ruby looked up from underneath the floating space craft as two blue and silver arms magnetically locked onto the sides of the _Bypass_. Angular yet boxed shaped the arms held the ship from the ceiling of the docks. At the bottom of the arms there was a round half sphere had the flat surface face the Bypass so that the magnets could hold the ship in place.

Below Ruby's feet the hard light docks spanned the length and the width of the USA Bypass. The Hard light floor was held in place by some dark gray metal which held the shape of a door frame. Ruby looked over her left shoulder to call at Zexem. "Come on! Let's get inside!" As she said that she stood under the front section of the noose of the _Bypass_. The floor of the _Bypass_ dissolved away so that was a huge open to fight an ancient Scorpion tank through. Raising her head to let her eyes gaze up a gravity lift raised her up into the ship's loading bay. Zexem Quickly followed the young Guardian.

The following day, Ruby walked through the silver hallway in the _Bypass_. _'It officially starts today,' _the red and black haired girl thought. It was 50,144 of the Guardian Era and on February 4th Ruby was going to be sent to the newly found system.

The plain silver walls reflected a more whitening hue from the lights in the ceiling. The Guardian walked through the halls as she walked to the living quarters of the space ship. On her way she bumped into another person on the way. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Ruby apologized to who she ran into. Looking at the person it hit her, a Spartan.

"No big deal." The Spartan answered in a human tone, he looked at the young Guardian. "Spartan Z-forty-six ninety-two," he introduced himself with an outstretched hand. It was then that Ruby took in the figure that stood before her. The tall six foot man stood straight yet he had a form that gave the man the appearance of being down to earth. The Spartan wore the armor skin of the era. It was thin compared to the past yet it was stronger than anything seen before the time.

The black base materials had groves carved into the black metal like fabric. Gray, thin gray armor plates guarded over most of his suite to leave only a few cracks between the plates. Like bricks placed in concrete. Metallic gloves covered the back of his hands leaving the small cracks where his bones would join together. Each of his fingers had a plate per segment and one full piece covered the rest of the back of his hand.

One single piece of metal acted like a ring that covered his whole wrist before a new section of plating more of that curved and flowed around his forearm. There was deep yellow circuit lines was pain ted on his fore arms plate. There was a hollow yellow circle that was centered on the top half of the metal plate. A set of threes line expanded from the circle like a fork's three splinting teeth. It was mirrored pointing his wrists. Another upper arm guard covered his upper arm covered in the gray paint. Yet if one looked hard enough they would see the small yell grid engraved in the armor.

The shoulder armor was another simple piece as it just flowed along with his shoulders before splitting into the giant vest like armor that covered the rest of his upper body. Gray metal bended and flowed below in parts much like a pair of shorts made of metal. His knee guard wrapped all the way around his lower half of his legs. There was a single point that acted and looked different, as there was a single point on the top of the front side of the metal that stopped right in the middle of his kneecap to create a sharp tip. On the bottom of the metal plating the end curved along his ankles to smoothly as a fluid and simple shoe armored shoes curved and flowed around his feet.

The finally thing that Ruby noted was the Spartan's helmet. It had a gold visor that only covered his eyes to a pair of flat toped sunglass. It came out from his forehead so to speak to reach his cheek bones and moved along the curves. From the sides of his jaw line the three inch metal ran around to the back of his head into a round dome that covered his head like the back of a racing helmet. The back came up and over the top of his head to meet the front of his forehead extend over the top of his fore head and reach out an inch or two. The glass visor extended from underneath the extending helmet top. There was a two-inch plate the flowed around from the checks and flowed over his face to finish a full helmet.

"Names Ruby," Ruby introduced herself while her silver eyes gazed at the gold tinted visor. _'He must be on my team.'_ She thought as she grabbed his hand to shake it. "We must be on the same team." She spoke out her guess.

Both let go of each other's hands as the Spartan spoke his mind. "To be honest I don't think that this will go well." He told his new teammate. _'It never goes well for me when it comes to unknowns.'_

"You're…" Ruby trailed off. "More human than most Spartans I met."

"What can I say?" There was a few second paused. "I guess I am more human than a Demon."

"Guess that is true," Ruby gently laughed. "Though have anything on the mission?" Ruby asked. "I wasn't given very much other than the basics." She looked away for a second before gazing bask at Z4692.

"All I got is that we are being evaluated for something." The gray Spartan answered. "For what I have no clue."

Disappoint covered Rubies face, _'Damn it.'_ She cursed. "Well thanks anyways." She turned to walk away but stopped before she turned to look at the Spartan again. "I'll see you when the mission starts." With that she said she walked off.

"Yeah see you," Z4692 spoke. _'Fuck. I wanted to talk more.'_ He mentally swore. _'I was hoping to see if she knew anything special about this mission.'_ He turned his head back to look in the direction that the engines were at. "Perhaps I can learn what the planet's name is. If it even has one." He shook his head and continued walking.

A silver door slid open as Ruby walked into the small room, _'Home for now.'_ She thought as she looked around her sleeping quarters. It was a simple room yet it clearly was roomier then most bunkers she seen. _'Something seems off.'_ Ruby thought. The room was very simple by design and what was in it, a bed, dresser and a floating hard light table. All the pieces surprising fit will in the room with the dresser first thing to her right against the six foot wall to Ruby's right as she entered the room with the door in the bottom left corner.

Looking at her dresser Ruby soaked in its simple three-draw style. Only a few feet from her dresser her simple bed lay. It took the form of a twin waterbed as it had no supports hold it up but instead was setting on the silver floor. Its white blanket covered her bed to give it a more elegant feeling with the pillows resting against the wall. Her blue hard light table seemed to float off the ground like gravity held no control of its height or place. The table hovered three feet in the air as it went across the back wall.

'_The only reason why they would….'_ Ruby trailed off. She shook her head and fall onto her back on the bed.

"_Attention all personnel,"_ a voice called over the speakers in the Bypass. _"We are now leaving the dock."_ The Male voice informed the crew.

On the outside the two magnetic arms released their firm hold on the Bypass with a silent snap. Slowly they open like a vice grip releasing its hold on a block of wood. Sliding out far enough the round half spheres and the solid arms raised up into the ceiling as a small bluish outline glowed over the area that it connected to the ceiling. It continued to rise into the air while the hard light floor that was under the Bypass fade out of sight. The ship slowly back out of the docks to tilt upwards to and right to spin around in the tight space that was left for the ships to change their position. The Bypass slowly made a rotation that seemed to defy gravity as it turned around to be facing the center of the station where the two _Gates_ where located. Tilting up to the North Gate the Bypass passed through the one way barrier that kept the station atmosphere in the docks.

The _Gate_ is an interesting shape to say the least. For the station had the _Gate_ blended into the _Gate Keeper _itself which if like a giant wheel with spikes coming out around a hole for a rod or axle. Six spikes surrounded the exit point. When looking at the prongs to tell that they weren't like spikes but could in a sense could be compared to a cheese wedge that was made out of a giant metal tube sliced into six parts. Each of the prongs was placed on a piece that was a thick ring that extended the tunnel that the space ships traveled through. And that wasn't the only thing that made the _Gate_ on the _Gate Keeper_. The six arms that connected to the gate provided power and they curved along the main body of the _Gate Keeper_.

Each arm was offset to the six prongs to connect to them in-between the empty space that went from prong to prong. Its silver metal shone with a blue circuit grid engraved in the arms of the Gate Keeper. One could see pipes that held the ezno6 pumping through the flat but curving sides of the spike like prongs. What was called the _Ring_ light up with ezno running through it. Dark Matter coursed and held a ring shape that stayed close to the wall of the _Ring_. The Bypass effortless reached the ring before the dark matter grabbed the ship with an electric lighting arm to slingshot the space faring vassal out of the Halo sized space station and into a slip space portal that opened at the end of the spikes. As soon as the _Bypass_ went into slip space the portal closed down. Meanwhile in the inside of the ship Ruby heard the voice talk again. _"The Gate has been set for a twenty-four hour delay trip through Slip space."_ Ruby gazed down at the weapon in her hand. _"To allow all personnel to prep for the mission,"_ The voice continued over the speakers.

'_Twenty-four hours.'_ Ruby thought as her silver eyes looked over her weapon. Most would say that it was a Tri assault rifle yet they'd be wrong. It was a TSSH, a Tri Sniper Scythe Hybrid, and it was her personal weapon. One could compare the weapon in its current shape to Black, a metallic black and silver rectangle prism shown with red lights and lines on the case form. She smirked. _'No one can tell what it is.'_ She thought. Her weapon was two feet long and half a foot wide by a foot tall.

Her case was two feet long by a half-foot deep and stood a foot tall. Red lines pulsed across the side of the weapon which moth could call a thin and long brief case. Like a single rubber ban, a thin light went around the box to split the weapon in half like an opened book as wrapped all the way around like a ribbon with a bow or knot on the top.

On the surface of her case there was another line. This line started near the top right corner of the face7 of the case that faced her. The horizontal line went towards the center vertical line but stopped one third of the way down to the centerline. It then bent down to the left sharp corner as it started a diagonal line. The new line stopped as soon as it reached half way down the case's face. Switching directions the line straightened out to travel the last third of the way to the centerline.

When Looking at the left side of the face one could rotate the pattern of the right side by a negative one hundred and eighty degrees to continue the line that traveled the long surface of her weapon. Although on the left side there was two different marking. There was a single red line the glowed twice as much as the other line which started right after at the beginning of the diagonal line. There was another thickly glowing red line that started right before the end of the diagonal line as it travel back across to the right side of the face. Both line stopped at the opposite ends of the long surface as it completed the look.

The pattern was projected8 across to the other side of the weapon so that if both sides were facing up they would be symmetric. As well each line that hit the left and right edges continued and wrapped around the weapon to connect but sides.

'_Is the planet an artificial planet?'_ She thought as she went over what she knew in her mind. Over the years the UEG formed the new USA (United Systems Alliance).

'_Team Phantom report to the debriefing room in the ODST Launching bay,'_ a male voice sated over the intercom system of the ship. Ruby looked up from her weapon. Gently standing upright she slid the gun around to the back of her waist to have it float against the back of her waist and to have it hidden from view under her cap that she wore. Ruby stepped out of the room to walk out into the hallway to walk off to the elevators.

The launching bay had three main functions, launch equipment down like a new age tank, launching ODST's or teams and storage for weapons and gear for the crew to use. The two floor dock held the main large room and an upper level that over looked the lowest floor below and under the over view area that held the briefing room was the ODST launching bay. The long silver walls glowed an illuminating blue hue from the circuit board like grid lights that had the electricity travel through. The dock of the _Bypass_ stood twenty-five feet tall.

At the front on the bay there was the hanger trap door which acted as the door to get into the ship. The white metal sliding door land in an out perimeter of a gray painted area of two feet to show the location of trap door. The gray of that surrounded the door had ten feet between it and front wall and the left and right wall. On the opposite part of the dock was the oversight floor and launching ODST Bay.

The smooth clean walls that connected to the upper floor held the silver color that the USA used in almost all of their metal. Three things stood out on the wall. The first was black tint glass that only allowed people to see from the inside of the rooms that lay behind them. There was only a set of three square glass windows that was evenly space out and centered. The first square window was dead in the middle of the wall. Each of the other two windows stood and on the far right side of that wall a blue hard light stair stood proud. Each step floated in the air as the stair walked straight out to the floor below.

Blue Hard light railings lined the top of the ten foot raised floor to prevent crew members from falling over the edge. The fence was made with multiple hard light slabs. These thin plates floated in the air with the bottom of the slate only a few inches from the ground and the overall height stood three feet tall. Ten feet from the railing another wall stood. It's smooth and sleek surface did not have the pattern on it like the outer walls of the dock.

Ruby stepped out over the raised floor to look out at the tank that was on the lower level. The slanted and angular tank lay asleep. She turned to look at the single door against the wall behind her.

The briefing room wasn't large by any means but it was not small. The only thing in the room was a single table that was able to project 3d models. Gray and dark shadows filled the space with only two generations of light. The table and single light from the top of the room's ceiling.

The white light filled the room with small particles floating in the light like an old out of date film projector. The cool and clean gray metal shown and reflected the white radiance. The box shaped table sat in the middle of the room. The table's sides were reversed beveled to create a frame around the edges of the sides of the table.

Each walled held a simple pattern along its bottom half of the all. A dark gray and black diagonal striped bar. It wrapped around the whole room with the top half of each room being covered in a light gray paint job.

Ruby heard the door close as she gazed around the room to three others in the room, Z4692, an elite (or rather a Sangheili) and finally an Unggoy. Ruby walked over to the Spartan, He turned to look at Ruby. "Nice to see you again Z4," Ruby smiled. She crossed her arms.

"Likewise," Z4 returned a greeting with a nod.

Ruby's silver eyes gazed over the other two in the room. The first she set her sight on was the white armored Sangheili. The white and black armor that the Sangheili wore was Spec Ops armor that was built in the style of the old armor from human-covenant war. The base of the suite was a black Nano woven suite that went tightly along the Elites body. Red glowing lines pulsed over the black bodysuit that he wore like a neon lights in an ancient video games yet the lights seemed dimmed and not easy to see.

White dots traveled over the red lines that bent and covered the entire jumpsuit. White metallic armor layered on top of the Nano woven suit. They were not thick like the old armor of the past but they were thinner. Each piece was half an inch think and had chamfered edges that removed the hard and sharp edges.

His armor that covered his feet curved and crafted a more hooking form over his two toes. A two part metal guard covered his toes before another more angular piece wrapped around the back of his feet and up to his ankles. Smooth and clean it curved from out from the back of his ankles to wrap up in a smooth motion to create a pointed end that went down the middle of his toes. A new metal guard wrapped around his lower half of his leg. Its smooth white shape flowed along from his ankles and up to his knees. The metal stopped right under his knees before a new part of his armor continued to cover his upper leg.

It stopped around his the lower end of his waist before a newer and thicker piece curved around his upper body creating the more ancient armor of days long past of the special ops of his race. A shining colorless X shape metal guard went over his upper body. The lower end of the chest plate stopped curving down as it reached the top of his waists before it ran back around the top of his waist. And reached his back where the two pieces blended into a new X armor that covered his back in the same manner as his front side. The top corners of the two X curved into a single sharp point right over his shoulders blend on his front side and back. Ruby, a deep but vivid ruby color lined the outer edge of the metal.

Overlapping the upper body armor the white shoulder blades bled over his chest armor and his armor that covered his arms. A single thin but wide strapped went around the middle of his shoulders. Over the top of his shoulders was a metal piece of armor that held a shape of an oval. But rather then ending in smooth ends it ended in a sharp pointed ends. Covering his upper arms there were a two part guard that protected his upper arm. It was split into a top and bottom halves. The part that laid over the outer edge of his arm was twice as thick as the inside half.

The armor that covered his lower half of his arms was of a little different design. While the part was made of a single part, it seemed to flow more than the other parts of his armor as it start around his wrists. Extending up his arm it ended in a single sharp point that went right over his elbow when he has his arm out straight. But instead of a metal tip the long triangle point was made of red hard light.

His hand was covered in metal clawed gloves. Each of his fingers had a single red hard light talons attached the metal armor that covered over his fingers. Engraved over the top of each finger was a red line that held hard light in its grasp.

Silence's helmet held a simple tri pronged rain drop shape. Three end of the drop wrapped around the back of his head to have the three point curve over the front of his head. With one prong traveling over the top of his head the other two traveled the side of his face to have each ending right over two of his four jaws.

The Unggoy's dark gray skin stood out compared to the maroon colored body armor. Yet the metal lacked coverage over most of his bare arms and legs. Instead he wore simple wrist straps over his wrists and his own armored shoes. Finally he had on a simple vest over his upper body. The maroon vest was in two colors as the maroon metal plates were integrated into the black Nano woven suit that layered underneath the maroon colored armor. The clean and angular armor gleamed under the little light that was provided in the room. His metal armor sat in the black's fabric as if the fabric was a two inch wide edging.

Like all other Unggoy, they had to wear a mask that covered their mouth to allow themselves to breath in the carbon dioxide that their bodies required. His mask was very simple and held a fresh design. Taking the form of a bent bar that flowed around his mouth. His mask was split into three faces. The middle face had a vent to allow both oxygen and carbon to be exchanged for him to breathe. His mask had a single black strap that went around his head to hold the mask over his mouth.

Ruby finished gazing over the two new being in the building. Eying Z4 she asked. "Figured anything else about what the mission is about?" She asked.

"We are supposed to find a site on the planet," The Sangheili broke into the conversation. "The only thing that I know that the planet has some ruins of structure on the planet is related to somehow predates the forerunners."

"Wait a minute," Z4 spoke up. "How the hell is that possible? Wouldn't the forerunners still have record of the supposed structure?"

"Even they do not know what made it," a new artificial male voice broke into the conversation. An Ai generated over the table. His model was of a tall thin man. He held very simple clothes for his model as well as some headphones to listen to music. That is if he could actually use them to listen to some music. The so called clothes that he was a simple green and black hoody sweat shirt that had millions of one and zeros printed in holographic green over the black fabric.

He also wore a pair of sweat pants that had the same pattern printed on them. His black sneakers had the green code moving over the black shoes.

"Command talked with the forerunners and even they did not know of nor did they find any record of it in their data base." The Ai explained.

"Construct, is the commander going to tell us the mission?" The Elite asked.

The green tinted Ai gazed over to the Sangheili. "The Ship captain was contacted by the High Counsel, and he has been in a meeting with them for the last hour. Not sure when he will be done. Therefore I've been sent to give the four of the run down about the mission." The Ai explained.

"Rain," Z4 spoke up to grabbed the AI's attention. Rain the Ai turned his head to look at the Spartan. "What are the details of the mission?"

He smirked. Rain smiled before he started to talk. "Your mission takes place on the planet named Remnant according to the old space station ruins that was recently found." Rain paused. "On the mission your team is tasked with finding the ruins on the planet." The green tinted Ai paused to let it all sink in. "Furthermore, we need to find out where the site might be located as it is believed that it could be hidden as such was the space station that the USA found in the theoretical planes of existence. Both the planet and the referenced site is in this system and your team is being tasked with finding and hopefully getting in the structure."

"Finally you are to avoid any and all native sentient life on the planet." Rain finished explaining the mission. He then pulled up a file and had the file shown up in the holographic display. "Meeting adjourned. Head down to the launching bay to begin your mission." With that said he faded out of the air.

Tall and towering, unnaturally tall trees cover the hilled forest. The giant green pine trees kept the sunlight from easily reaching the lush grass ground. Of the pine trees held all of their branches high in the air as each large tree tried to touch the sky. The branches Swayed back and forth as the cool air was pushing them around. Yellow sunlight soaked the top of the trees and was only able to get half of the sun light through. Along the trunks roots the little that actually broke through the canopy barely tickled the dark forest floor.

The hilly land wasn't just green grass it was also had countless bushes and plant life painted over the forests floor. White, most of the flowers were white in color and seemed to glow under the shadows provided by the generous woods. In the mitts of all of the forest there was a towered rocky cliff face the slanted down with plenty of trees covering it. Gray rocks contrasted the darker brown dirt that lacked a blanket of grass. The Cliffside stretched out long before it bled into more grassy lands.

To the opposite side that the wall travel there was a single river that fell from the higher point and landed on the lower floor of the forest.

Near the top of the raised land four being were assembled from thin appear with flying blue particle coming together to form their bodies.

"So this is Remnant?" The Lone female of the team rhetorically asked herself. Ruby stood tall over the top of the rock wall in her red, black and gray armor. It was extremely different from her previous attire as she appeared to be in single piece armor. Angular yet smooth curves covered her entire suit. The flat black seemed to absorb all light that hit it compared to the ruby red that shines and reflected the light. Her gray seemed to have a more flat appearance like her black paint yet it let some light reflex off of the surface of her armor. Her helmet took the aviation approach as it created more or less a face. Yet it clearly covered her face.

A single pics of black glass curved over the top part of her face. It dropped down from the top of forehead and stopped at her cheek line and left a small notch for her nose. Under the black glass a metal like fabric folded over the rest of her face and covered around to the back of her neck.

Over the top of her mask her black helmet absorbed the light that came in contact with it. A single red horizontal rectangular bar of glass went over her eyes in the helmet. The black and red metal curved up from the back of her head to a classic back of a biker's head gear. It travelled up and over the top of her head and continued out and inch and a half past her forehead.

A horseshoe shaped material painted in flat black from her jaw bone came out form her left jaw. It went around her chin and back to her right jaw hinge and out from the top of the lower part of her helmet. A glass bent out and covered the rest of face to complete her helmet.

The armor acted and looked more like a one piece suit that covered her whole body. The base of the suit was black and had red grid lines traveled up and down her body as white dots of light traveled up and down the red grids. The grid however was in gray areas over the suite that went over her arms and legs.

The gray was only five inches wide as it went down the outer sides of her arms and the front of her legs. The gray strain the armor was indented in the black armor. The red lines bent and dodged alone the paint. They ducked under thin yet thick pieces of metal that covered her elbows and knees. Shaped like an arrow pad of a game controller it looked like a plus symbol. Each of the four ends of the plus shaped armor curve down to meet the face that ran parallel to her metal armored suit. A red light glowed out from underneath the metal armor.

"_Alright," _A voice over the fours headset spoke. _"Remember __Phantom__, you are going scan the land and try to find any hints or clues for that structure that we need to find, since we could not find it with Nano Scanning. This system was released from one of the planes. "_

Ruby's eyebrows rose slightly as she heard that.

_"Start your clocks and start searching."_ The voice over the team's headset finished talking.

"Alright!" Ruby started to talk to the others. "We are trying to keep all contact down to nothing or at the least minimal." Ruby explained. "Keep active camouflage on standby to be used on a moment's notice." She ordered_. 'Why the hell am I in charge?'_ She mentally talked to herself. Ruby took instant move as she jumped and landed on the lower ground.

"Head to river?" The Unggoy asked as he slid down the slope. Ruby nodded as she stepped over towards the nearby river. The rest of her team followed her through the trees to reach the river that laid not so far from their starting point. The team silently crossed the shadow river as they continued to walk through the forest without making any sounds.

Z4 took note of colorless planted that covered the wood land floor. Dark green vines with white flowers that covered the trees was started to become more and more common as they traveled. _'Damn it.' _He cursed. _'Something does not feel right.'_

"Something feels wrong," Z4 said aloud as he walked through the land with his team members.

The Elite turned and spoke to the Spartan. "I never thought that a Demon would be scared. Of such a simple mission."

"I am not," Z4 informed his fellow teammate. "It's the flowers and planet life. When I see them, it just tells me that something is off and not right."

"Heh," The white Sangheili laughed. "Mere white flowers is scaring a great demon?"

"White flowers. It comes from either Japan's older cultures or China's. I forget which." The gray and yellow Spartan continued to talk. "According to the old taboo of either Japans or China's cultures. If you hand someone white flowers it's the equivalent of saying _'Fuck you and go die'_." The Spartan paused as the other took in what he was saying. The white armored being looked back at the Spartan as he gave a face of wanting to know more.

"It's not only that but I have a feeling, a really bad feeling." Z4 continued. "It's whenever I get this feeling. Something extremely goes wrong. In some cases I was the lone survivor of my senses."

"I remember you now," Ruby spoke up. "The Spartan with the Sixth sense. You are known to be very unluckily yet extremely luckily as you survive these cases without injury." The last word caught the Sangheili and the Unggoy's attention. "Also you said easily that you were the lone survivor of some of these incidents. Mind If you tell me how many?"

"Twice," Z4 hesitantly answered. "It wasn't pleasant but on both of the cases I had a bone chilling feeling. The same feeling that I have right now. On both of these cases some weird creature were there." He stopped walking which made the others stopped and look at him. "I have no idea what they were except for that they were black can could cloak themselves like your clocking equipment."

Ruby went wide eyed as she suddenly glowed red for only a second. A black crawler generated right next to her with red light glowing out from its seeable circuits. The Crawler looked up at her. Then it looked out to the forest. Another Promethean seemed to come out of her armor like visible data streams. The danced together and started to form a new shape fast and quickly. Black, a black watcher came into existence as particle by portable. Its black was offset by the red lines that covered it. It circled around its knight as it awaited orders. Silently it seemed to understand what Ruby wanted. Silently it went off straight into the distance where phantom was going as it turned on its cloak.

Ruby gazed back over to her teammates before that all started to walk farther down the path that they were traveling. It was a few more minutes through the white flowers did Ruby's Watcher sent something to her. "Fuck, we got to hurry. My watcher just found a native and…" She held a pregnant pause. "It's a human kid."

'_I knew something bad was going to happen.'_ Z4 thought. "We better hurry."

Ruby nodded as the others. A new marker appeared on their hub's showing them where they had to go. _'I city ruins.'_ Ruby thought. _'Why would a kid be there…'_ Then something hit her. _'Don' tell me that!'_ Ruby opened up a connection to her Watcher. _"Keep that native safe till we reach you."_

Young, afraid and traumatized a little six year old girl sat in the ruined building. She cried. "Momma, dada." She cried. "Why… what happened..." Curling up against the wall the lavender eyed girl sobbed. Everything that she knew… was gone. Her wavy golden hair only reached her shoulder. All around her the building fell apart as the carbon wire structures stuck out through the many broken walls of all the building.

She continued to cry till she heard something. A slight humming and very unnoticeable yet it sounded like it was coming from the door that lay across from her in the still intact gray room. Her wet eyes seemed to blur her sight. Yet she didn't dare rub her white eyes with her slightly bloody and dirty hands. The air shimmered, as something appeared to take shape from nothing. Mechanical. A machine she could tell yet for the traumatized six year old she nearly screamed. However she didn't. Her eyes shook as she simply gazed at the machine.

It took the shape of a little being. It was almost humanoid expect for the two halos that seemed to float vertically upright on either side of it. But the two rings didn't attach to the creature but simply floated right next to it. Both of the halos curved and created a rounded edge that n the outer edges. On the inside of the halo it bent down inwards but stopped to create a flat face that ran around like a flat ring. On the insides of the rings there was a red energy that filled the insides of the ring. It glowed white on the insides making it almost hypnotic.

Its body was more human like and it wore strange smooth armor. Its small body was wrapped in a black suit with thick armor that covered it upper body, wrists and legs. Curved and broken into lines the face of machine held a similar face to a human. The black metal constricted with the glowing red lines the lined over the face giving it a more digital look. With two narrow glowing red eyes. It looked straight at the girl. A single line came down from the center on its eyes and stopped at the check bones of the face before it slanted off the sides of the creatures face.

Its head was attached and encased in a large piece of armor that was much in the vein of a sea shell as it raises fairly higher than its head and curved steeply to reach back behind its attached head. The creature's shoulders had an interesting guard. Two large and long metal spikes that seemed to reach as tall as the things back.

The next thing that the little six year old saw was that it's top mold of the body merger and shaped around the sphere that had glowing red lines over it. The red lines made it looked like a target board for an arching game. Arms, It had what seemed to be two arms. Flat black metal slices connected to the top of small rain drop shaped hands. And a set of old shaped blades floated right off near its hips if it had any. It shad small legs that had a flowing thick piece of armor that covered the creatures floating feet.

The little girl just stared at the creature as it floated around to her side and backed off slightly.

Team Phantom stopped as they reached the city ruins. What they saw was shocking. What it was, was a small town in the middle of a clearing with the endless amounts of flowers and vines. Each of the building looks colorless as they were falling apart. Similar to a post apoptotic world in ruins with the gray building fell apart like wet gram crackers. One of the building had the green and white vines growing over the walls as it crept into the cracks in the wall and through they weaved in and out of the metal rods that was incased in the concert which acted as the support. Ruby looked around throughout the ruins. "Alright my Watcher found the little girl." She started. "I'll meet with the watcher and the rest of you examine the ruins. We might find something that we are messing here."

'_Ruins…. Shouldn't the scan be able to find them?'_ The Sangheili thought. He cloaked himself before he walked off to look around the city. _'These…. It can't be….' _He thought.

Ruby slipped straight down in between two buildings that held a full gray wall. There was the white flowered vines that they found in the forest as also current as they shanked their way up the wall.

She stopped as the artificial creations covered her under their shadow. Her red lines started to glow under the darker shade. She turned her head to the left to gaze upon the cement. It's silver surface allowed the white flowers to blend in well leaving the only hint that they were there was green vines themselves.

_"Ruby"_ the elite spoke through the team's communication line. _"These building have hard light burns all over them." _

Ruby's eyes which shook as she heard that come through. "Hard light!?" She almost screamed through the radio. "How is that even possible?"

_"Not sure but I found out a reason for why the gray demon can be afraid of the vines."_ The Elite spoke up. _'I saw the vines grab and kill a black creature. It broke apart like a hard light round's markings.'_

'_Wait the plants did what?'_ Ruby mentally exclaimed. Ruby snapped out of her shock. 'Well my Watcher,' Ruby thought. _'Where the hell are you?'_

A solid scream. Ruby turned off to see farther down the alley. A black wolf was about to enter the mostly intact building. The wolf looked to be a werewolf covered in completely black fur that seemed to be as black as the night. Yet what seemed to be the most unsettling fact was that it had real bones sticking out of it. The creature had bones clawed fingers and feet. Sharp bone spikes extruded out from the top part of its back spine.

Ruby's eyes were drawn to its feet were the white flowered vines started to crept up and around its feet. Instinctually she wiped out her prized weapon with her right hand. The rectangular weapon broke apart as half of the metal box shifted and slide straight out from her hand. As it box opened it revealed a black flat sheet bent sheet metal. There was four black ring. Two were two inches long, and the other two were four inches.

Attached to the underside of the inside of the main shell of her weapon was back rectangular box which acted as the main body of her sniper rifle which the other part floated and twister to assemble into her personal weapon. A single black grip for her hand assemble and seemed to attach to the main body of the sniper file. But instead to attaching it just firmly floated in place as if it was connected.

Four more parts rotated and seemed to attach to the body. A single part, the biggest of the four was what looked to be a single black box with a slanted chamfer at the end to create a slanted face as forty degrees. This made it look like a X-ACTO9 knife's blade. The other three parts was a strong and firm black straps which attracted to the slanted surface and inside this piece. Hard light bars forms at the inside ends of the fabric. One at the top of the inside and another left a small enough space between the blood red hard bar and the black slant black metal surface.

The four rings all aligned out straight from the form of the gun chamber to create an allusion that there would be a gun barrel. Two of the ring floated two inches from the Guns main chamber and two inches from another. The next two few out farther out down the unseen line one stopped a foot away from the surface of the flat box that they seemed to attach to and the other grabbed the other half of the box shell.

It continued to assemble as Ruby swung her right hand out to the side to barely miss the wall. The other half of the box shell connected to the sing four inch long ring as it flew out with another flat yet semi thick blade. The blade mimicked an X-ACTO knife blade shape at first glance but instead it looked more like a clean finished metal rectangular prism. Which had a sharp chamfer at one end that went at a forty-five degree angle to make it its shape seem like a Katana10 as the black metal shined silver under the little light.

The second half of the main body's shell rotated to be perpendicular to the front end of the main body which was were the soon to be long barrel would come from. The forth ring did not attach to the inside of the black metal casing but floated just like the grip that attached to Ruby's weapon. But the ring instead float right below the end of the first slant that cam inwards from the face that was now the closed to the main body.

Right after the silver metal ring magnetically attached to the bent black sheet metal that left the ring to attach to only thin air. The katana base piece spun and flew to have its long side parallel to the second half the once box with its slanted face facing the back of the TSSH weapon. Which the foot and a half long metal blade sat perfectly centered as from the center of it short body it sat six inches from the vertically long shell that attached to the metal ring. The Metal katana like blade raised its flat back up at a thirty to forty degree angle.

It was within a Nano second that Ruby whipped out her weapon at that point so that it was facing the black furred wolf. And within another Nano second three things happened to her weapon one, a new blood red hard light barrel generated between all four silver rings with glowed a deep glowing orange. However the hard light barrel's round surface melted and flowed right through the rings as if it was all a single face. And at the end of the black bent sheet metal a hole open to let the glow of the barrel to be seen and let all ammo leave the weapon.

The second thing that happened was a blade, a blood red scythe blade generated out from the silver shine blade that floated over the out most shell. It curved a gentle slope as went through the sheet metal's hollow space and molded around the barrel is if they were never two separate pieces. The third part that happen was a hard light guard generated out from the shell that contained the gun body. It reached out in a form of a three part sheet metal. On the stop it was a flat rectangular face that continued out about ten inches over the top of the barrel. On its left and the right of the barrel there was the two other parts of the bent hard light guard. On both sides the surface looked like the end of a katana blade. The bottom of the side guard went a few inches past the horizontal edge which was halfway down from the top of the weapons case.

Wasting no time, Ruby pulled the trigger to fire a red hard light bullet. Instantly the bullet traveled into the skull of the beast. And right at the point that the bullet entered its head it started to break up into red particles as it denigrated into nothing. The red particles danced in the air as the slight light from the evening sky.

'_Gone….'_ The creature was gone. The blond haired kid sat shocked as she watched the grim disappear. _'Grimm… it's dead…'_ She barely put her thoughts together. With shaking eyes she looked through the red bubble that was being projected over her and that….. Monster…. _'Why… why… Monsters come… taking my mamma and papa way.'_ Thoughts continued to run through her head as she gazed at the black Watcher with her shaking body.

"There you are." Three words. The six year old broke out of her trance as she looked to see the watcher remove its shield that covered the two of them. IT flew right over to the owner of the voice. A red and black armored being.

'_Another… '_

"So you're the little one that my little watcher found." The female voice left the being as she seemed to be stating a fact then a question. She slowly walked up to the girl creating small noises on the floor. She then squatted down in front of the scared girl.

The lavender eyed girl started to try to back farther into the walk as she pressed against the gray wall. Yet she stopped as she saw the being put its hands to its metal head. It pulled up its metal head to take it off to she had looked more like a human but still she wasn't. The final transformation as she seemed to be a human with a two part mask of a glass visor and a metallic mask that covered the rest of her face.

The visor received up into her forehead as it revealed silver eyes. The newcomer then took her left hand to grip her mask and pulled it down the show her whole face. "They there, you ok?" The armored teen asked.

With a surprisingly high amount of force that collided with the red and blacked haired teen as she was forced to sit down on her ass as the little blond girl. Was hugged her hard around the waist. "Easy kid. I am not going to leave you." Ruby assured the little girl. Ruby moved her right leg and started to stand up while gently getting the girl to get off her. The little girl reluctantly let go of her as Ruby got back up. "Want to get out of here?" Ruby ask as she pulled her lower half of her mask on with her left hand. While she picked up her helmet with her right. After her she had her helmet back on she grabbed the girl and tried to hold the six year up in her arms. The little girl wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck as Ruby stepped to the door.

Ruby stepped out into the ally to see the rest of her team there. The Elite was off in front of her to the right, and Z4 was to the Elite right. The small Unggoy stood right next to her as the little kid looked upon the others in the group.

"Guardian," The Elite asked in the alley way. "Why did you take the kid? We were not supposed to interact with the locals."

"It's just a kid," Ruby snapped. "If you all take a look around this town you can see that it is in ruins and that she is most likely the only one alive." Crying, the little one once again broke into tears. As she cried into the young teens shoulders.

The Unggoy finally broke the silence as he looked up to his boss. "Just take. Little girl with." The broken silence broke as the words escaped the little creature's lips.

"You know." Ruby started. "I think I will just do that."

"Command will not be happy." Z4 crossed his arms.

"Well then I guess I'll just take responsibility for taking her with me."

**AN: Fuck this was long and hard to write. I started around August, 1 2014. It's been about ****two**** months in the ****works and now into the third****. Not kidding and yes Ill swear somewhat in these AN****. But it was a whole lot of fun to write this. All-over 10,000 words of it…. I'll be fucking honest. It was hard to describe what I wanted to show you all. Making it be close to what I wanted while still be vague for the reader. Ruby's TSSH was a pain… in my ass to describe and I am not happy with the little details that I put in it.**

**Well regardless, I had fun with this and I hope you will too when reading it. Also starting in chapter two I will only have author notes at the end of each chapter. Other thing, I will be concept out more of the over all plot before I start outlining any more chapters. Right now chapter 2 outline is started and I wouldn't start writing the next chapter till I have chapter 5 outlined. So please tell me what you think and please no flaming.**

**Annotations:**

**1: **Beveled: a surface that joins another surface at an angle that is not a right angle. It is like a tile of a tile floor in the since that a top surface is connect to the lower or higher surface by a slanted surface.

**2**: Hard Light: a _Forerunner technology_ that allows light to be transformed into a solid state, capable of bearing weight and performing a variety of tasks. This involves an as-yet unexplained interplay between coherent, high-energy light and gas particles, such as air. **[Taken from the Halo Wiki]**

**3: **Outsole: the outer sole of a boot or shoe.

**4.** Chamfer: a shallow cut, edge, or groove made in wood, usually at an angle of 45 degrees to a corner

**5:** Revolve: For engineers, it'll be familiar. It's a term where a feature is spun around on an axle that removes matter or adds it. For example a cylinder can use a revolve around its axle in the middle of the cylinder to make it have a slant top to become a smooth drill bit.

**6: **Ezno: The fictional element that can have its mass changed by using electric currents running through it. The Positive currents increase its mass and the negative electricity decreases it.

**7. **Face: It has many meanings but in this case it is a plane surface or side of a three-dimensional object such as a geometric figure or gem

**8. **Projected: It's a term that's used when a feature taken from one plane and projected out farther to a new surface or plane.

**9.** X-ACTO knife: Some also call it a Utility Knife. It's a small blade that's normally mounted on a small pen. Like a pencil but instead of leads it's a metal blade that can cut you.

**10.** Katana: it is a Japanese sword also known as a Samurai sword.


End file.
